Harry potter and the snake's fang
by chaos nutter
Summary: The Potter's live, Harry's twin is named the BWL. My take on the whole "Wrong BWL thing." Hopefully it won't be crap. Constructive critism welcome anytime. Please point out mistakes I have made so I can correct the story. ENJOY. Pairings are uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Nutter: Yo people. But now all my Naruto fans must be after my blood as I have completely stopped my Naruto fics.**

**Harry: Yeah man that wasn't pretty. But your writing harry potter fics now then.**

**Chaos Nutter: Yeah saw a few good ones and decided to do my own. Some warnings now. There will be parties, drugs, booze, sex and anything else we teens do. Hopefully the story will still be good. Its my first Harry Potter fic as many of my subbers know so be gentle.**

**Harry: this story better be good or I'll turn you nude.**

**Chaos Nutter: you know a spell for that? Why didn't you use it in hogwarts? Alright, in this story you aren't such a goodie two shoes. Now then, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T own harry potter, otherwise, Harry would be awesome and not run to hermione for everything.**

Eleven year old Harry Potter was submerged deep in thought. Up ahead his family, consisting of his father James Potter, his mother Lily Potter, his younger sister Rose and his twin brother Edward Potter. They were busy chatting happily ahead of him, talking about everything Edward would need for Hogwarts. You see the Potter family were wizards and witches. Today happened to be Edward's and his birthday. They had just received letters from Hogwarts, the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the country. Harry didn't know why they were acting so excited, it was completely predictable.

Drifting into his memories he scowled inwardly. His parents had always favored Edward. Just because he was the ''Boy-Who-Lived.'' Edward hadn't been the one who could metamorph. Yes, young Harry was a metamorphmagus. He had a fair degree of control over his changes. He was still practicing, the time it took to rearrange his features took far to long. He was also a parseltongue, though he never told anyone about it. His parents were avid Gryffindors and parseltongue was considered dark magic.

He remembered their ninth birthday. Harry never got a single present that day, not from Remus, Sirius or even his parents. That day had been solely focused on his older twin brother. Though not everything bad happened, he had managed to get hold of a beginners jinx book and his mothers wand. The silly woman had left it on her bedside table. He had learned two spells that day. Flipendo, a weak knock back jinx, useful for his follow up spell jelly legs jinx, making his opponent wobble around the room.

His little sister however, actually came to see him that day. She had found him in his room practicing. He had first noticed her when she started to clap as he knocked a book over. She had run up to him and gave him a hug, wishing him a happy birthday. She had then asked if she could watch him. He smiled gently at his younger sister. She was the only person to like him over Edward, probably because he didn't tease her.

He was snapped out of his musings by Lily calling to him. Looking up he sees the Gringotts bank in front and his mothers concerned gaze. "Harry? Are you alright?" Asked the worried mother. She had noticed her youngest son becoming more distant with the family lately, much preferring to shy away in his room with books taken from the family book room. It was usually about occulmency. "I'm fine mother, just sorting out my thoughts." Spoke Harry as he glanced at her and walked up the marble steps to the bank.

Lily watched her son start suddenly at her concern. It was small, hardly noticeable, but she saw it. She wondered why he would react that way as she followed her quiet less exuberant son into the bank. She caught up to Harry and they made their way to the desk where Rose, James and Edward stood waiting. "Everything alright Lils?" Asked her husband as she wrapped an arm around her. Lily looked to her youngest son again, who had put his cool, calm facade up once more. "Yes James I'm fine, its just Harry almost walked past Gringotts. I think something is bothering him." Whispered the red head into the older man's ear. James glanced at his other son and saw he looked completely calm and collected. "Looks fine to me" spoke the older Potter. No one but Lily caught the small flash of hatred, but it was so small and quick she could of imagined it.

After the Gringotts ride, money collecting and trip back, the Potters walked back out onto Diagon Alley. "Mother, Father, I would like to do my shopping on my own if that would be alright?" Asked Harry as he looked at the adults of the group. Lily looked at her son oddly but nodded and gave him a list and the fifty galleons he would need for his school equipment. Harry nodded his thanks and walked away to the animal menagerie. "Harry! The only thing you aren't to buy is a wand! Meet at Ollivander's in two hours OK?" If Harry heard his mother he didn't show it. He just walked into the shop. No one noticed his nine year old sister slip off after him.

Once there he was greeted by the owner of the shop. "Hello young sir, how may I help you today?" Harry looked up to see a fifty something old man staring at him from behind the counter smiling. Harry smiled back gently and spoke. "I am looking for a pet, preferably a snake? I need something to keep me company in Hogwarts." the store owner looked at him oddly but nodded anyway. "Very well young sir, please, follow me."

Harry nodded and was about to follow when he felt a small hand slide into his own. Looking around he noticed Rose looking up at him. "What are you doing here? You should be with mother and father. They'll go mad with worry." Spoke Harry to his little sister. Rose looked up at Harry and gave an adorable pout. Shuffling her feet a little she said, "well all they'll do is gloat about Ed, I prefer to stay with you." Harry smiled and lead the girl after the owner.

Harry and Rose followed the man into the snake section of the menagerie. Once there Harry gaped at all the different snakes. However an egg caught his eye it was in the farthest corner of the shop looking pretty inconspicuous. Harry walked over to the egg and held it gently. The egg pulsed warmly and Harry felt compelled to hold it longer. The store owner looked at him and gasped seeing him hold the egg lovingly. Everyone else who wanted that egg said the egg hurt them in some form, usually burning.

"Thats a rare egg child. I think it chooses its owner and it looks ready to hatch soon. Tell you what? Take that egg and hatch it. Then come to me next year with the snake. I have identified it as a snake egg I know that much." Harry looked at the man stunned then smiled. "Thank you very much. I'll treat this egg with care and the snake that emerges from it with the care of a parent." The old man smiled at the young boy again. He had no doubt Harry would carry out his promise. Winking at the boy he ushered him from the shop. "Very well young one. I look forward to seeing you again with your new familiar." Bowed the old man. Harry returned the bow and left the shop with a smile. Rose also smiled and followed after her brother, latching only his arm.

Exactly two hours later Harry and Rose walked into Ollivanders, with his equipment slung over his back, and his egg tucked into one arm. They were greeted by Edward whining, whilst fussing over a nimbus 2000, James frowning and pacing while Lily was sat in a corner. The other three Potters looked up to see Harry with his usual face walk into the shop, Rose holding his arm. "Where the hell were you!" Yelled James as Harry put his equipment down. He stood up and rocked his egg slightly, feeling it heat up again. This snapped Lily's attention to the largish egg in his arm. "I asked you and mother if I could shop by myself. Mother said yes but you ignored me. I find it odd you never realized I wasn't with you until you entered this shop. I'm also shocked you haven't mentioned Rose yet? Were you that engrossed with Edward?" James immediately quietened down, gritting his teeth. Lily continued to look at the egg in his arms.

"Harry, where did you get that egg?" The Potters eyes all snapped to the oval object Harry was carrying. Ignoring them and continuing to rock his egg, which continued to pulse Harry deemed an answer ready. "Well you see, I wanted to go to the menagerie to look at the animals. I was wandering down the snake section when I saw this egg. Apparently I was the first to hold the egg without being hurt. Since the owner couldn't touch it he couldn't raise it so I have that task. I just have to take it back to him next summer. All I know is it is a snake of some sort." Harry noticed a strange man appear from behind the counter.

"Most enlightening Mr Potter. I am Ollivander, I assume the two children are here for wands?" At Edward's excited bouncing around and Harry's calm nod Ollivander smiled. He made a move for Harry when James spoke up. "Don't you think you should do Edward, the Boy-Who-Lived, first?" Ollivander looked at Harry who smiled back at him and went back to taking care of his egg. Ollivander noticed the look on the young female Potters face before she turned to Harry and began to pet his egg. Straightening up Ollivander turned to Edward and waved his wand. Immediately tape measures flew into action taking every measurement possible whilst Ollivander looked for a wand.

Twenty minutes later Ollivander finally chose the right wand for Edward. It was ten inches long, made of oak wood with centaur's blood. Apparently good for transfiguration. Finally it was Harry's turn. After his measurements were taken Ollivander dumped a pile of what he thought would be compatible wands with Harry. "OK Mr Potter. Please try these wands." Harry looked at the massive pile doubtfully. There had to be at least one hundred wands there.

An hour later and Harry still hadn't found the correct wand. The Potters were starting to get annoyed, though Lily was proud. This meant her youngest son wasn't common. Ollivander however was ecstatic. "Well Mr Potter, there is one wand I would like you to try. Please make a wave." Harry took the blood red wand in his hand and immediately felt the warmth on his fingers. Pointing it at Edward he waved and spoke calmly. "Flipendo." A blue bolt of light erupted from his wand and hit his twin in the chest, knocking him on his backside. Rose looked at Edward and burst into laughter as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Bravo Mr Potter!" Cheered Ollivander, looking ecstatic at finally finding the correct wand for Harry. Harry smiled at his wand. His egg pulsed warmly once more when Harry held the wand near it. "To perform a spell already without any training. But I am slipping from the subject. That is an outstanding wand. Thirteen inches, blood wood, taken from a tree that lives on a bloody battlefield and a basilisk fang for the core. Excellent at blasting and cutting spells. A marvelous choice for any wizard."

Harry looked at his wand in awe. It sounded much better then his brothers wand. "Thank you for supplying me with my wand Mr Ollivander." Harry bowed and placed his wand with his school gear. Harry collected everything and was just about to leave when Ollivander spoke again. "I find it odd Harry, that your wand, is the brother of the wand that gave your brother his fame, you'll do great things." The Potters left Ollivanders in shock. Edward was shocked that his brother got such a unique wand. The only thing he thought Harry was was a geek who read constantly. James was shocked that his precious Edward's wand paled compared to Harry's and Lily just walked mindlessly wandering about her youngest son.

When the Potters arrived home Harry quickly gave the spare money to his parents and quickly left for his room not even speaking to or interacting with his family, except give Rose a warm hug. He stroked his egg and told him he would he would place it under his covers to give it some more warmth whilst he sat beside it. The egg went cold at first, but then warmed up again as Harry spoke. Harry wrapped the egg up warmly in his quilt and sat down next to it with "Charms for beginners." Whilst absently stroking the quilt with the egg in it.

Two days later Harry was awoken to the sound of cracking. Groggily rolling over he sat up and saw his egg cracking. Harry looked excited as the egg finally cracked open. Inside was a two foot long green snake with yellow eyes looking back at him. Harry stare at the snake and gasped, clamping his eyes shut. A distinct feminine voice hit his ears. _"Why did you clossssse your eyesss masssster?"_ Harry kept his eyes closed and turned away from the snake, which seemed to look hurt. Deciding it was after to open his eyes Harry replied, _"You are a basssssilisk are you not? You can kill with a glance into my eyessss."_

The female snake, Harry could tell by its lack of purple plume continued hissing. _"You are my master, I will not kill you. Bassssssilisskssss can tone their gazing powerssss down. Whether looking at you normally, sssscaring you, petrification or death. Bessssidess like I ssssssaid you are the one mosssst fit to raisssssse me, you are essssentially my father."_ Harry chanced a look at the serpents vivid yellow eyes. Feeling no adverse effects he fully turned to face the snake. _"To be honesssst I wasn't expecting you to be the queen of sserpentssss. I would be honored if you agreed to be my familiar."_

The snake looked at Harry before answering. _"That isss originally why I reacted to you. I wanted __you to be my partner. If you would let me bite you on the neck then I will be bonded with you. Don't worry, I haven't developed my poisssonousssss glandssss yet and even my ssssstare would be enough to jusssst give you the chills. I need to mature for my powers to grow."_ Harry looked at the snake and suddenly felt cold. He guess the snake had its most potent glare on him. After thinking about it for a few seconds Harry tilted his head. _"You need to bite my neck correct? Do ssssssso."_ At those words the snake lunged with surprising speed clamping two teeth into Harry's neck. That was the last thing Harry knew before darkness over took him. He woke later due to a piercing scream and shattering china.

Lily was worried. Her second son was becoming more and more reclusive from the family. He only spoke when was necessary and tended to stay locked up in his room. Even more so ever since he walked into Ollivanders with that weird egg of his. Waking up early she decided to take his breakfast to bed with him, in hopes of getting him to open up to her. The boy hadn't come to her with a problem for over a year now. Most of the time he hid himself behind his facade, taking in everything. She only saw brief flickers of emotion from him when ever her husband and his brother were together ignoring him. The only person he gave a kind look to was his little sister. She was the only one able to crack his cold exterior.

She opened Harry's door gently and made her way to his bed but stopped half way. There was another lump in her son's bed that was moving. A reptilian face poked out from under the covered and there was a broken egg. Lily did the most natural thing in the world at that moment, she dropped the tray in shock and let out an ear piercing scream that mixed with the shattering of china. She watched her son shoot upright with his wand already in his hand. Evidently he had been keeping it under his pillow.

Harry was wide awake before his mother had even ended her scream. The tip of his wand blue, ready to cast the flipendo, he noticed the basilisk with its head out of the covers. Last night flooded back to him with the power of a tidal wave. He noticed his mother going for her wand. "Mother stop! Remember the egg? This is what hatched from it." Hearing her son's voice Lily slowly lowered her wand and watched the snake slither its way up Harry's body and hang around its neck.

"Harry Potter why do you have a snake?" Asked the Potter matriarch sternly. Harry sighed and glanced at the snake which looked back at him and rubbed its head against his cheek. "Like I said, Chalice here," the snake hissed in approval. Harry stopped then continued. "Hatched last night, I stayed up due to all the excitement and crashed. She doesn't know any better so she slept under my quilt to keep warm last night. By the way Chalice is a girl." Finished the youngest Potter as he caressed the snakes head and she began to hiss.

"Chalice? Strange name for a snake, how do you know she is female anyway?" Asked Lily as she watched her son interact with the pretty looking creature. The skin of the snake matched her and Harry's eyes perfectly. "Chalice is a girl because basilisks have a purple plume on heads if they are male." Explained Harry calmly. It took Lily a few minutes to process what Harry had said before she yelled again. "Harry, Basilisks can kill with a glance." Chalice looked dead into Lily's eyes and then looked away. The female Potter was stunned. She had survived the stare of a basilisk, sure she had a cold feeling but she should be dead.

"Chalice is only a new born, she is to young to kill anyone yet, her poison sacks aren't developed. Neither is her gaze powerful enough. Right now she is completely harmless." Spoke the boy with conviction. With that Harry shifted himself out of bed and looked at the mess on the floor. Lily watched amazed as she saw him attempt a vanishing charm. It cleaned up some of the mess but not all. "Not bad for a first attempt if I say so myself." With that Harry grabbed a change of clothes and left for the bathroom.

A month later September the first had finally come and the Potters were standing on platform nine and three quarters along with Sirius Black, his so called godfather. When he was around James and

Edward ignored him even more, if that was possible. Seeing as his family wouldn't stop fussing over his brother anytime soon Harry turned to his little sister and gave her a hug and a kiss, promising to write to her. After she cracked a few tears and hugged him back, demanding he wrote to her, Harry left and levitated his trunk to find a decent spot on the train. As he predicted no one noticed his departure apart from his sister, who watched him sadly. No one noticed one lone girl, who gazed at him with piercing ice blue eyes. Harry walked up to a compartment and cast a levitation charm, making his trunk float onto the train. Climbing on he didn't notice his mother running up to him trying to grab his attention.

Finding an empty compartment Harry stored his trunk on the seat opposite and began to stroke his arm, hissing soothingly. He was already in his robes. He found them much more comfortable then muggle clothing, they just gave so much more freedom of movement. Running his hand through his now blue hair, he remembered the time his family found out he was a metamorphmagus.

FLASHBACK!

Harry watched as his brother and a gaggle of his friends played Quidditch in their field so his brother could test out his new nimbus 2000. It had been two weeks since Chalice had hatched and she was currently sleeping. He never showed it but he was thankful to his mother, who was now outside watching the others play. Deciding to practice his metamorph abilities more Harry focused on having golden eyes and deep sky blue hair. Expanding his muscle mass a bit more in experimentation but never changing any vital organs. If he messed up he would probably die. Not a pretty thought.

He had just finished changing his hair when a shout came out from behind him. "HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jumping violently and fading his looks back to normal he spun round to find himself face to face with his father. James immediately grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and dragged him downstairs and into the field. "Lily, did you know our son was a metamorphmagus?" Lily looked at Harry who sighed and changed his eye color to orange before turning it back to green.

"No James, I didn't realize he was a metamorph. How did this come to be though? We aren't shifters." Harry looked at the two adults discussing and finally decided to input into the conversation. Clearing his throat he began. "Metamorphmagus don't necessarily have to be genetic. Sometimes if someone is even slightly genetically compatible then they can be metamorphs. I research that a while ago when I first found out."

This obviously caused an uproar with James which Harry countered with after letting his father finish his rant about how Edward should be the metamorph. "I think its fair, Edward is the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' I'm the metamorphmagus. You don't see me complaining that you bought him a broom and not me do you?" with this Harry turned around and walked away. Lily definitely saw it this time. The hatred for his father shone in Harry's eyes. Rose, who had been watching from the door way threw a quaffle at James, nailing him in the face. She then spun round and chased her brother.

FLASHBACK END

Harry noticed everyone getting on the train and quickly pointed his wand at his door. "Colloportus" spoke Harry and heard the lock shut with a satisfying click. Making sure the door couldn't open Harry settled down and spoke. _"You may come out now, Chalice, we will not be disssturbed."_ The snake responded and moved out from around his arm onto his lap curling up again. When she felt a hand scratch a particular spot on her back she hissed in pleasure. _"Continue sssstroking there Harry, it feelsss good."_ Harry did as the snake said for a few more minutes before pulling out his ocarina he had hidden and began to play, completely unaware of his surroundings as the train began to move.

Lily was busy fussing over Edward like the rest of her family. After laughing at a joke Sirius told she looked around, expecting to see her blue haired golden eyed son, with a small smirk on his face, like he usually had when something amused him. Looking in the near vicinity she couldn't spot a blue haired individual at all. Beginning to panic she noticed a floating suitcase and a mess of blue hair making its way to a door on the train. Running towards him calling his name she noticed he seemed to be in a world of his own.

She watched her youngest get on the train without even a backwards glance at anyone. She feared how cold he was turning to everything around him apart from his snake, Chalice, as he affectionately called her. She hadn't told anyone that her son was raising a basilisk. He knew it was dangerous but the look in his eyes when he gazed at his snake. She saw, he adored it, and would probably kill for it as well. She had monitored her family interaction and was dismayed at what she discovered.

Edward and Harry weren't as close as she believed. Harry never uttered a word more then necessary to his twin and they sometimes spent days, if not a week without speaking to each other. The relation between father and son were no different. The only exception is James virtually ignored Harry outright if Edward was in the same room. The only time she actually saw them speak was during the massive argument when they discovered their youngest was a metamorph. He spoke with a politeness to her that wasn't natural for a relationship such as mother and son.

Rose however was a completely different story. Harry cleared loved her and Lily could finally see why. Rose didn't care that Edward was the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' She actually loved Harry more then the rest of her family, constantly going to him if something went wrong. Whenever Edward teased her, she didn't run to her mum or dad like most children do, she went to Harry. Sometihng nasty usually happened to Edward after he made her upset.

Snapping out of her thoughts she saw Harry aim his wand at the door and a faint blue line without looking. She then saw Chalice slid out from his sleeve and curl on his lap as he caressed her. She watched him pull out an ocarina and seemingly begin to play. She noticed the train begin to move and a tear began to trickle down her cheek as he didn't seem to have a care in the world. His eyes gazing at his familiar softly, and the music emanating from the room as his hair turned green, signaling he was content.

Lily felt a hand on her shoulder to find James and Sirius looking at her in concern, Rose however was still looking at the train, a tear escaping her eyes.. "Lils, whats wrong?" Asked James worriedly, it wasn't like his wife to let her tears fall in public. Lily quickly composed herself and relayed what had just happened, minus the snake part. She saw the look on James' face and shrunk back slightly. A small sob caught everyone's attention. They turned around to see Rose crying quietly. "Harry's gone. I miss him." They heard her whisper through her tears. Lily felt herself be grabbed then apparated away. She watched her husband storm off to their owl's perch and write a quick letter before sending the family owl, Godric off. Lily had a vague idea on what he had done and prayed that all hell wasn't about to break loose. Rose had an idea as well. When James came back with a satisfied expression she actually began to cry as she ran up the stairs leaving three adults staring at her shocked.

Harry was interrupted from his ocarina playing by a violent tapping on his compartment door. Looking at the window he saw a small girl with ice blue eyes, dark red hair and creamy white skin. Unlocking the door with an alohamora charm the door clicked unlocked and slid open. The girl wandered in and looked at him in amazement. "Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass, heiress of the house of Greengrass, pure blood." The small girl introduced as she extended her hand. Harry looked at it for a moment before standing up and taking her hand gently and kissing her knuckles. "Harry Potter, youngest son from the House of Potter, half blood, this is my familiar, Chalice."

Daphne was shocked. She was in the presence of the younger brother of the 'Boy-Who-Lived. She suspected as such when he hung around with the Potters on the platform before leaving without a word. The only thing stopping her from connecting them was the boy looked different. With golden eyes and green hair that was blue before it was hard to place them. Wait a second. "Your hair was blue earlier, why is it green now? Do you like dying your hair or something?" Asked Daphne as she looked at his hair, which immediately changed to match the color of hers, making her gasp. "I am a metamorphmagus, rare I admit." Spoke Harry in a calm tone as his hair changed to the same shade of blue as earlier.

Daphne looked stunned. She was in the presence of the younger brother of Edward Potter, the most famous wizard around, who was a complete mystery. He seemed to be the polar opposite of his twin. While his twin was loud, brash, hot head and an attention seeker, Harry was cool, calm, controlled and preferred to the stay out of the spot light. Deciding to strike up a conversation she spoke up. "What type of wand is yours? Mine is ten and a half inches, willow with a hippogriff feather." Harry looked shocked that she would willing give her wand details so easily.

"Very well, since you gave me the honor of hearing your wand I'll tell you mine. My wand is thirteen inches, blood wood with a basilisk fang. Kind of relates to Chalice, she is a basilisk. I have complete control over her. She is to young to kill anyway. She is only a month old." Harry added, seeing the fearful look on Daphne's face. Daphne glanced at the snake, who slithered over and ran her tongue over Daphne's clothes before returning to Harry. _"I like thissss one, sssshe isssss nicccce."_ Harry nodded. "She likes you, or that hiss would have been much more menacing." Said Harry to the weary girl.

Daphne nodded and a silence fell between the two. Deciding to spark up another conversation she asked, "how many spells do you know? I know the leg locker. Thats about it though. Its my mother's favorite non lethal spell." Harry looked at the girl before contemplating. After a bit of thinking Harry looked at her and spoke. "You are a very inquisitive girl. I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I know a levitation spell, the jelly legs, the flipendo, colloportus and alohamora and I'm practicing my occulmency." Daphne was stunned yet again. The boy in front of her was a walking box of surprises. The compartment slid open in the doorway and revealed a girl.

"There you are Daphne! I was looking all over for you!" Spoke the intruder. Harry cast an analytic glance at the girl. She had short blond hair that framed her lean face, warm brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, she was taller then Daphne, almost as tall as himself. "Tracey? I was looking for you on the platform, I couldn't see you anywhere. Ah my manners! Tracey, this is Harry Potter, a half blood, Harry, this is Tracey Davis, also a half blood."

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard the girl gasp, it was always the same when they heard who he was related to. Daphne noticed as well when he went back to petting his snake ignoring the gushing from the girl. Catching the attention of her friend she pointed at Harry. Tracey looked over and saw and annoyed look on his face and he was ignoring her completely, preferring the silent company of his snake, wait snake?

"Harry snakes aren't allowed in Hogwarts." Spoke Tracey as she watched the emerald green snake stop hissing and look at her. A cold feeling ran its way rapidly down her spine. The snake looked at Harry and hissed. She watched the boy seemingly nod and turn to her. "Chalice isn't sure about you, apparently she doesn't like the way you gush over my brother like other girls our age." Spoke Harry in a calm voice before turning away again and changing his hair to a murky brown unconsciously. Tracey gasped and began to babble. "Oh my god your a metamorph!" And with that began ranting again. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and pulled out "Transfiguration for Beginners" and began to read.

Once Daphne had shut Tracey up once again. She turned to Harry and was about to speak when the door slid open. Looking around she saw the one person she hated, Draco Malfoy. "I heard the brother of the 'Boy-Who-L'ived was in this compartment. Is it true?" Daphne was about to speak when Harry made his voice known. It was a cool calm voice that relaxed her and stopped her going on a tirade. "Who wants to know." The voice almost made Daphne swoon. She had never heard an eleven year old speak so commandingly. She smirked as she watched Draco falter before trying to regain his wind.

"You don't know ME? I'm Draco Malfoy, a PURE blood. This is Crabbe and Goyle, both PURE bloods." Draco put extra emphasis on the pure. Daphne looked to Harry again who was absently stroking his snake, which suddenly hissed and lunged at Malfoy. "Well I'm Harry Potter, a HALF blood, and this is Chalice, my familiar, Chalice, I know you hate him but stop trying to bite him, do so when your poison sacks develop." Daphne couldn't stand it anymore, she burst out laughing as Chalice finally decided to calm down. Draco turned his attention on her and spat. "Shut up you fucking blood traitor whore, laugh again and you'll regret it." he suddenly screamed as Chalice clamped her fangs into his arm and then he gulped as he found himself staring at the point end of a blood red wand.

"Care to back up your words blondie?" Snarled Harry before his wand tip glowed blue and he blasted Malfoy out of the door. The two cronies, Flabbe and Olye was it? Ran out after their leader. Harry closed the door and cast colloportus once more locking the door. Calling Chalice back once more he picked up his ocarina and placed it in his pocket. Daphne was curious however. The boy was powerful, there was no doubt. He could cast five spells without any formal tuition it seemed and had an amazing amount of control over his snake, which happened to be the king of serpents, well queen in this case. A thought struck her and see decided to ask later.

Looking up Harry saw the sky was beginning to darken. He also noticed the two girls were still in muggle clothing. "You better get changed now, I imagine we will be there soon. I'll leave for now, open the door again when you finish." With that Harry stood up and walked out of sight. His snake sliding out of the door behind him. Both girls looked at each other and quickly got changed. Tracey, being a chatterbox, began to talk.

"So, what do you think of Harry then Daphs?" Asked Tracey as she pulled on the last of her robes. Daphne looked at her long time friend and sighed quietly. She knew this was coming. "I think he's a nice person. Better then his brother. Sure his brother is world famous, but he flaunts it everywhere and gets anything. I heard him whining about not being able to try out for Quidditch with his nimbus 2000. Harry just tries to keep his head down, or remain as inconspicuous as possible aside from the fact he is a metamorph. I also have suspicion he is a parseltongue. He has an amazing control over a basilisk, even if its a baby and his familiar." Spoke Daphne as she walked to the door to open it.

Harry heard the door click open and he strolled back inside and sat down again. "Looking sharp you two. Robes suit you much better. Gives you a regal feel." Harry meant it as an offhand comment and was surprised to see Daphne blush a light shade of pink. _"The red head likesssss you masssster. I would approve of her being mate material."_ Harry blushed slightly but quickly hid it with his morphing powers. Unfortunately Daphne caught it, virtually confirming her suspicions.

Daphne caught the blush Harry made after his snake hissed and her eyes twinkled. That confirmed it. Harry had to be a parseltongue, there was no other explanation for a blush to appear after a snake hissing. She caught Harry's eye and gave him a look. It seems he understood because he nodded ever so slightly and slid his ocarina out of his pocket and into his trunk, before thinking better of it and putting it in his pocket once more. As he did so they felt the train grinding to a halt. Tracey quickly bounced of the train in her excitement. Daphne was about to drag her trunk when it started floating. She looked at Harry who was floating his own trunk as well.

"Thanks Harry." She gave him a dazzling smile and slowed down to walk next to him as he got off the train. "I know your a parseltongue." She whispered in his ear. Harry's eyes widened and he cursed silently. He shouldn't of listened to Chalice, who was now laughing. _"Shut up Chalice or your going hungry this meal."_ Daphne looked on in shock as she heard a small hissing followed by Harry hissing. The small hissing stopped immediately. "Now I have confirmed I'm a speaker what will you do? Judge me or befriend me? I'm going to end up in Slytherin that is guaranteed."

"Judging before getting to know someone is foolish and you don't seem dark, just extremely guarded. I would also like to see the real you." Spoke Daphne as she watched Harry land their bags when they were told to leave them behind. Harry nodded and for the first time she saw him smile. "I'm glad you aren't like the others. My family don't know I'm a speaker. Only mother knows I own a basilisk. You have not yet earned the right to know what I really look like." Harry gave a small grin, that looked boyishly roguish. The two children walked over to a giant of a man who was calling in all the first years.

Seeing it was meant to be four to a boat Harry quickly jumped into one of the boats and stretched whilst laying down. "Sorry people, I'm taking up to much room and can only have another person on my boat." Daphne saw a wink and quickly took the hint, leaping into a boat. Everyone else clambered into the boats and they began to sail across the lake. Harry changed his hair color to purple and pulled out his ocarina and began playing a calm soothing tune. Everyone looked at the boy as he continued to play.

Harry opened his eyes again and saw everyone was looking at him. "What? I thought the ocarina was fitting." Everyone clapped except Edward, who was looking on in jealousy. It was usually him the attention focused on whilst his brother was stood in the background not the other way around. "Stop showing off Harry, we all know thats your only talent." Everyone looked between the two brothers and saw Harry completely ignoring him whilst looking towards the edge of the lake. "The castle is in sight." Replied Harry, speaking as if he had never heard his brother. Everyone's heads snapped around to see a building looming in the distance.

The rest of the boat ride went in silence, apart from the near silent hissing from Chalice. Harry relayed to Daphne the serpent wasn't fond of water. Stroking his arm as he got off the boat he hissed quietly. _"It's alright now young one. We are not on water anymore."_ A small happy hiss was his answer as he felt her face rub on his arm. The giant of the man lead the group of children up a series of stairs, Edward began complaining there were to many after the third set. He was ignored by everyone, who were excited.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs they were greeted by a pair of massive doors, which Hagrid pushed open with ease. They were greeted by a stern looking middle aged woman. The gigantic man told her they had arrived and she began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, before that however you'll be sorted into houses, and your house mates will be your family for the next seven years. You'll be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Harry noticed the way she said Gryffindor with pride and Slytherin in distain. "If you would please wait here whilst we sort out the sorting test, I will collect you all shortly."

When McGonagall left mutterings erupted all over the room. Tracey found Daphne and introduced her to her new friend, a blond haired girl called Blaise Zabini. Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes blocking everything out. He realized he had let to much information slip with Daphne, but he felt compelled to share with her after she told him about herself so unguardedly. Resolving to at least keep his remaining secrets safe Harry didn't realize someone was speaking to him until he received a harsh shove.

"Did you hear me loser? You better not screw up. You'd shame our family even more if you went anywhere but Gryffindor." Harry looked into the eyes of his brother and looked away. Everyone gaped at him openly ignoring his brother. Harry's eyes changed to blood red and he fixed his gaze on his brother. "I would be ashamed to be in Gryffindor. Full of idiotic morons who rush headfirst into danger, pull pranks, be stupid and generally get themselves killed young. Our parents only survived Voldemort's attack because they were lucky." Edward gawked at his brother's harsh words then roared in anger. He lunged at Harry just as McGonagall walked back through the door.

"If I could have your attention please follow me." Harry side stepped his brothers lunge leaving him on the floor and followed the woman through another set of massive doors. He was confronted by a hall quite possibly bigger then the Potter house. It was enormous and when Harry looked at the ceiling he felt like he was looking into the nights sky outside. Looking at the staff table he saw a stool with an old and mangy looking hat sat on it. Suddenly the hat burst into song.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong inGryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone who wasn't a first year burst into applause. The first years however looked at the hat stunned. Harry over heard a red headed crony of his brother's, most likely a Weasley from the look of it, say about how they had to fight a troll. "A Weasley? Your definitely in Gryffindor. Who the hell believes something that stupid?" Spoke Harry in a disbelieving voice. Snickers rose from the crowd of first years, and from a few at the tables beside them who over heard. The red head was about to snap back when McGonagall began calling out names.

Harry blanked out everything until he heard the professor call out, "Greengrass, Daphne." Daphne gulped and Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. Looking at him she saw him give a small smile and a comforting squeeze. Turning around she walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. A few seconds later the hat screamed out, "SLYTHRIN!" Daphne walked passed Harry on her way to the table and whispered, "I hope you're in Slytherin to." Harry watched her sit down at the end of the table and faced the hat again waiting patiently.

"Potter, Edward." Called the the woman. Harry suppressed a growl as mutterings erupted from the students. He caught all the mutterings and blanked everything out focusing on his brother. A minute later a scream of "GRYFFINDOR!" Erupted from the hat whilst cheers erupted from the table with red and gold banners hanging over it. Edward had a smug look as he strutted over to the Gryffindor and almost snarled as he heard his brother call out. "Don't mess up brother, we don't need you failing again!"

Harry masked his emotions as McGonagall called out his name. Everyone looked as Harry calmly strode to the hat and placed it on. "Well well well. I finally get to sort someone who at least attempts to shield their mind." Came a voice in his head. Startled Harry focused even more on his mental shields. "Try to keep me out eh Potter? I'll admit your shields are impressively developed for an eleven year old," the hat trailed off and Harry gasped as it smashed through his shields easily and began roving his mind. "Your a few centuries to young to keep me out. Excellent try mind." Continued the hat as he roamed Harry's head.

"Now thats out of the way, lets continue trying to sort you. "You are courageous, but lack the recklessness, Gryffindor is out then. You are loyal to those close, yet you are a loner and hate crowds. No Hufflepuff then. You thirst knowledge and constantly eager to learn. So possibly Ravenclaw. I see a lot of Slytherin in you however. You are cunning, you do what you need to and you have Salazar's gift, the power to speak with snakes. I want to put you in Slytherin, but what do you want?" Finsished the hat. Harry thought about it for a few seconds before replying with one word. "Slytherin."

**A/N OK then this is my first Harry potter chapter. This is basically back to my first story as I have never ventured outside of Naruto.**

**As many of you probably have noticed. This story has some vaguely similar tendencies and ideas as "Passed Over Prodigy written by hollyberry89." I have asked for the authors permission to use some ideas and they have agreed to let me do so. For that I'm very very grateful.**

**God knows when the next chapter will be out. But I'll try for as soon as possible. Please review and leave constructive criticism if you see something wrong. I changed Edward's name multiple times so I might of missed some changes. **

**Also changed Harry's wand. You'll find out about that later in the story. Also I tried a different take on Daphne's personality. Everyone shows her as the "ice queen of slytherin." I wanted to try something different. She will be cold at times but not constantly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos Nutter: Alright people this is chapter two of Harry Potter and the Snake's Fang.**

**Harry: You got a lot of feedback. Most of it was good.**

**Chaos Nutter: Yeah I was pretty shocked by that. Anyway had a few complaints about Harry with a basilisk. Saying it kills everyone by looking. My theory is, the basilisk will probably still be a teen even when Harry dies. Salazar's basilisk was said to live for nine hundred years. Why can't mine do the same. It needs to mature into its powers.**

**Harry: Alright stop bitching and get on with the story.**

**Chaos Nutter: Sorry, just thought I'd get it cleared up. Enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER! Look at the first chapter people. Its right there. I'm not gonna repeat myself with every post.**

Chapter 2

"SLYTHERIN" Yelled the sorting hat. The great hall was stunned into silence as they watched the twin of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' take off the hat and change his hair to green and his eyes to silver, matching Slytherin's colors. Harry walked down the main hall and turned to the Slytherin table, where he was tackled to the floor by an ecstatic Daphne. He felt himself being squeezed in a death grip that could rival his little sisters as she kept mumbling out something incoherent. Suddenly applause burst from the Slytherin table, having gotten over their shock.

Daphne had watched as the hat had been placed on Harry's head and prayed. After two minutes she was starting to get worried when the hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" Her heart thumped in excitement and she was certain the silent room could hear it. As Harry walked up the table she couldn't hold it any more and tackled him to the ground hugging him for dear life congratulating him. She was certain that he couldn't understand a word as she had yet to draw a breath. The finally applause rang out.

That broke the rest of the people from their reverie and the muttering soon began. Harry ignored them as he pushed Daphne off of him gently and stood up, holding his hand out to the girl. She smiled and took it. Harry dragged her to her feet and watched as she sat opposite of himself. Harry was then aware he was sat next to Tracey, who gave him a small hug. McGonagall finally came back to reality and finished the sorting, with Blaise, who was a Slytherin as well.

Harry watched the aged headmaster, Dumbledore climb to his feet. He smiled brightly at all the students as he gazed around. His eyes found Harry and the green haired boy found his mind be probed. Instantly slamming his Occulmency shields on full blast and looking away. He waited until Dumbledore to start speaking before daring to look back at him. Harry swiveled his eyes, not turning his head just in case the old man was still looking at him. He noticed Dumbledore had finally looked away and Harry faced him again.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before I allow us all to dive into the marvelous feast waiting for us I have four words to say to you all. Here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you all and please, eat until you can't anymore!" At this food appeared on the tables out of no where. Harry looking incredulously at the headmaster and simply stated. "I think the old coots finally gone mad. That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Daphne giggled at him and began loading her plate with food. Harry, Tracey and Blaise followed her example and began to eat. Harry looked over at Edward and saw him stuffing his face to the brim, everyone around him moving away slightly. He noticed the Weasley kid next to him do the exact same thing.

"That is the most disgusted thing I've ever seen." Harry turned round to see Daphne looking at his brother with a face of utmost revulsion. Sighing at his brother's lack of manners. Harry just turned to her. "Ignore it, it is the easier way to deal with it. My little sister's table manners were better when she was four." Harry spoke as he began cutting up his steak and chewing. To his left Blaise and Tracey were animatedly talking about classes and what they would be like. Harry watched as they dragged Daphne into the conversation with a slightly raised eyebrow before going back to his meal.

"Harry? What do you think classes will be like?" Harry looked up from his food to see the three girls staring at him expectantly. Swallowing the remaining food in his mouth Harry thought for a few seconds. "Well I assume the first few lessons will all be based on magical theory before we even try to actually use spells here, though I am eager to see what the lessons are like." The girls looked at him and nodded at his reasoning, figuring that what he said made sense. They made their way through dinner with idle conversation.

After giving out the start of term announcements, in other words where you could and couldn't go, the Slytherin prefects, Marcus Flint and Katrina Parvil, lead the first year Slytherins into the dungeons. They lead the first years into a potions class room and everyone sat their waiting. Ten minutes later a tall man with a curtain of greasy hair and a hooked nose swept into the room, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"So, you are the new Slytherins? I am Professor Snape, your potions master and head of house. I will not punish you if I find you breaking the rules. Breaking the rules is also fine, so long as you don't get caught doing it. If I find you have been caught rule breaking or shaming the house of Slytherin there will be DIRE punishments. Do I make myself clear?" Snape glared around the room taking in the shaky nods of the first years. His eyes rested on Harry, who nodded once in return.

"Now then, people say Slytherin is an evil house. A house that only gives rise to dark wizards. That isn't necessarily true. Whilst some of us may turn dark, the other houses don't make it better. They can't look past their blind prejudice. You are all here because you have drive, cunning and ambition to be great. It is my job to help you all attain that greatness. Do well in your classes and DO NOT let Slytherin down. Flint, Parvil, please lead the first years to their dorms and I don't want to see any of you until our first class together." With that Snape stood up and swept out of the room, once again, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Harry and the others followed the older boy and girl as they lead them into the dungeons once more and eventually came up to a stretch of bare, damp stone. "The password is blood history." Spoke the female prefect as the wall moved to the side, granting them access. Everyone filed into the common room and almost all the jaws of the first years hit the floor.

The common room was huge, filled with green and silver furniture and a blazing fire place washing warmth over the dungeon, giving it a green glow. "Nice place," commented Harry looking around stoically. Everyone looked at his composed face as he gazed around the common room before walking over to a chair and sitting down. "Ah much better then those benches in the great hall. Oh don't let me stop you, please, continue." Everyone looked at Harry shocked before Malfoy sneered. "Watch yourself half-blood. Your kind isn't welcome here."

Marcus quickly got the situation under control once again. The boys watched as Katrina lead the girls towards one set of stairs. "Follow me and I'll show you to your dorms." With that the boys followed Flint up the other set of stairs. Opening a door Flint continued to speak. "Potter! This is your room. The dungeons are extremely big so you can have your own room. Your trunks is at the foot of your bed. Remember don't bring shame to Slytherin." With that the older boy lead the younger students to their dorms.. Harry immediately went over to his trunk and slipped his ocarina into it and pulled out his herbology book.

Settling down on his bed he began to read but was promptly interrupted by the other four who had returned throwing open the door. "Listen Potter. Don't get smug and comfortable here. We don't exactly like half-blood scum like you so you better learn to bow to your betters soon." Sneered Malfoy whilst being flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glanced at Nott, whose face showed he held a bit of contempt for him, but wasn't really bothered, it looked like he had been dragged along. Turning back to Malfoy Harry spoke. "Thanks for the heads up, I'll keep it in mind." With that Harry began to read his book again. The four sneered and left. Harry noticed them leave, thinking this could definitely be a problem. Chalice slithered off his body and under his bed curling up to sleep.

It was seven in the morning when Harry entered the great hall. Expecting it to be empty he noticed that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were having a quiet conversation at the teachers desk. Ignoring the three adults in the room Harry sat on the corner of the Slytherin table, pulling out his transfiguration book once more and continuing to read. This caught the teachers interest. They watched the first year reading methodically through the transfiguration text with fascination.

"Good morning, Mr Potter, a little early for you to be up isn't it?" Harry looked up from his book and focused on the old man's chin. "Not at all Headmaster. I just don't trust my fellow first years at all." This got raised eyebrows from the three adults. The boy already didn't trust his peers? Dumbledore was puzzled. Harry had never been trusting, never giving his trust to him, even though his family followed him blindly. "Why don't you trust your fellow Slytherins Harry?"

Harry looked at the old man's chin once more. "Well, given the fact Mr Malfoy told me I was, 'A half-blood scum, who better learn to bow to my betters.' So I think I have enough reason not to. Amazing really, not here for a day and already being threatened." Harry then went back to reading his book. The adults noticed the sign and walked away, leaving him to his peace. Ten minutes of reading later Harry noticed a small plate of sandwiches appeared. He ate the food with a smile as he continued reading.

It was eight in the morning when students began to file into the great hall. Harry dimly paid attention to them as he was currently trying to think of what he could morph into. He was shaken from his thoughts by a bubbly Daphne as she tackled him from behind, making his head slam onto the table, hard. "Morning, Harry." Came the cheerful greeting of the excited red head, oblivious to Harry's death glare as he rubbed his forehead. "Good morning to you to Daphne. Thanks for slamming my head into the table." Spoke Harry in an emotionless voice.

After a profusely long apology from Daphne and greetings from Tracey and Blaise, the four began discussing timetables. A series of birds screeching tore through the air as a bombardment of owls flew straight through the windows. Harry quickly covered his food as all the owls flew overhead, looking for the recipients of their deliveries. He spotted Godric with a bright red letter and would of gulped if his emotionless mask hadn't slipped into play. It must of showed on his face as Daphne suddenly became concerned. "Harry whats wrong?"

Her question was soon answered when Godric landed in front of Harry and held out his leg. Everyone around watched with baited breath as Harry took the letter from the owl and waited for it to open. About ten seconds later a thunderous voice rang out through the great hall.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT! MAKING YOUR MOTHER CRY AT THE TRAIN STATION BECAUSE YOU IGNORED HER COMPLETELY! WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL, UNGRATEFUL CHILD! YOU BETTER MAKE GRYFFINDOR PROUD OR ELSE THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY ..." The letter was then interrupted as Harry pointed his wand at it and said, "Incendio." Turning the letter into a pile of ash. (**A/N I just discovered I suck at howlers. Help would be appreciated here!)**

Everyone turned to Harry to see a blank look on his face as he stared at the pile of ash. "Well, that was entertaining. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out I'm not in Gryffindor? That was pathetic, both James and the howler." Spoke Harry in a calm, even voice as he went back to eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened. Edward began to smirk as he called over. "Oi Harry, I sent father a letter last night saying you were a snake, expect another howler soon." With that all the Gryffindors began to laugh again. Harry just flipped his brother off and finished his breakfast. Coincidentally Professor Snape came over to hand out timetables.

Harry got up and left the table, deep in thought as he checked his time table. He had transfiguration and herbology today. He noticed Daphne trying to catch up to him, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder with a grunt. Shaking his head Harry slid her bag over his other shoulder and walked off to class, leaving a stunned girl behind. Without breaking stride Harry called. "Oi Daphne, do you want to be late?" This snapped the red head out of her shock and she ran after him.

In Harry's point of view transfiguration was amazing. He had read about it frequently, as well as seeing his father do minor transformations himself around the house. However it was nothing compared to the feeling of doing it yourself. Professor McGonagall had given a stern explanation right off the bat as soon as they had all sat down.

"First off, welcome to the first class of your academic life. Transfiguration is some of the most complicated and dangerous magic you will be learning here at Hogwarts." The middle aged woman explained. "Anyone I find that is messing around in my class will leave and not come back. This will be the only warning I will give you." With that she changed her desk into a pig and back. Harry's eyes gleamed, this would be interesting.

Just as Harry predicted at the great hall, most of the lesson was directed on taking complex notes. Although at the end they were all presented with a match stick and were told to transfigure it into a silver needle. It was five tries later when Harry completely changed his matchstick. "Harry! How did you do that so fast!" Exclaimed the small red head next to him. Everyone turned around to see Harry with a silver needle laying in front of him.

"Simple. Its all about intent. Picture the item you are trying to get and push all your intent into it and cast the spell, if that made any sense?" Whispered Harry in her ear. Daphne tried and the matchstick turned silver. She kept on trying, making a little more progress each time. Just as the bell rung she had managed to get a blunt needle. McGonagall commented to the rest of the class about the color and the contrasting sharpness of the needles in front of her, as well as awarding twenty points to Slytherin for good work.

After lunch they all headed to herbology, which was in the greenhouses in the castle grounds. Here they learned all about plants and fungi. Professor Sprout, a short dumpy little witch, was warm and friendly, not at all biased against Slytherins. Which was good as they had her three times a week.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Harry and it was soon Friday dinner time. He found the lessons fascinating. Sure he had learned a far bit over the summer, but learning on your own will only get you so far. Here he had the guidance he needed to flourish. He only saw his brother in potions, which was perfectly fine by him. Harry was also surprised that he hadn't received a howler from his family about him being a Slytherin. He was sure his brother would of sent a letter to his family gloating that he made Gryffindor yet Harry made Slytherin. It was dinner time and Harry thought back over the previous week.

Harry actually fell asleep in History of Magic. He was interested in the wars and figures of the past, giving rise to what they knew today, but good god Professor Binns was so boring. He kept droning on and on. Apparently the reason he was a ghost was that he died in his sleep in the staff room, without realizing his ghost emerged from his body and he has been that way ever since.

Charms, easily Harry's strongest subject so far. Professor Flitwick, a tiny man who actually needed a stack of books to see over his desk, was a jovial teacher and rumored to be a powerful duelist. Harry credited those rumors due to his small size. The register was called and the small man gave an excited squeak at his name.

When the little man had calmed down the lesson began. Once again it was more note taking, however at the end of the lesson Flitwick promised that they would do some practical work next lesson. Everyone left the class in much higher spirits, eager to see what sort of charms they would do.

Potions with the Gryffindors was awesome in Harry's point of view. Snape was heavily biased in favor of his own house and it seemed he had an intense dislike of his brother. Then again Harry noticed Snape disliked him as well. Though that was before Harry proved he wasn't as incompetent was his brother.

Snape had been calling the register until he got to Edward's name and sneered. "Ah, Edward Potter, our new ... celebrity." There was a couple of sniggers and a giggle from Tracey and Daphne. Snape looked over at Harry and saw his face completely blank, not unlike when he gave the start of term speech.

"This learn is to teach you the subtle science of making potions. Many of you will believe this is not magic, due to the lack of wand waving in this room. If you aren't a complete bunch of idiots like I usually teach, you'll learn how to brew luck, stop death and bottle glory. I don't expect any of you to understand the beauty of potion making." All this was said in barely above a whisper, yet Snape's voice carried through out of the room. Everyone in the room looked at each other, not knowing what to make of this little speech.

Suddenly the potions professor rounded on Edward. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry noticed his brother looked at the Weasley, who looked as stumped as Edward. Eventually the Gryffindor Potter answered. "I don't know Professor." Everyone watched Snape's lips curl into a sneer.

"Well, I guess fame isn't everything. Lets try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Harry watched as the bushy haired girl on the table next to his brother stretch her arm in the air as high as it could go. Edward however was still absolutely confused. "I don't know." Spoke Edward through gritted teeth. Almost all the Slytherins were laughing quietly at this point. Daphne was trying her hardest to smother her giggles and looked at Harry, who was smiling.

"Thought you could use your fame and not open a book before coming? OK then, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape continued to sneer at the confused look of Edwards face. This time the bushy haired girl had actually stood up with her hand in the air. "How the hell should I know? Potions is useless anyway Snivelles." The room went deathly quiet and Snape's face became completely blank. Edward felt a sense of impending doom come over him as Snape stalked towards him. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher, and detention every night for two weeks. Sit down Miss Granger." Spoke the potions Professor in a deadly hiss. Edward looked like he had just been slapped round the face.

"Lets see if your brother has more brain cells then you. Harry Potter, answer the questions I asked your worthless brother!" Snarled Snape rounding on Harry, who stared back unflinchingly. Taking a moment to collect himself Harry began to speak. "The first answer is the Drought of living death. Second, the bezoar would be found in a goats stomach and lastly the is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant called aconite."

Professor Snape looked on in interest whilst the other students looked stunned. "Well well. It seems the brain cells the famous Boy-Who-Lived should have, have gone to his non famous brother. Twenty points to Slytherin Mr Potter." Snape's eyes swept over the class room. "Well why aren't any of you writing this all down!" The room was suddenly filled with the sound of quills quickly scratching on paper.

Harry's eyes danced in light amusement as Daphne and himself made their potion. It was a simple boil curing potions, nothing really hard, just something to break them into the year. Harry discovered Daphne had excellent hand eye coordination when it came to cutting their ingredients. The course of the lesson went smoothly. Harry was just finishing the stirring required to add the last ingredient when he heard a rattling noise. Looking to his left he saw Edward's and the Weasley's cauldron shaking violently. Seeing his brother add yet another ingredient he yelled "EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" And dragged Daphne down to the floor an lay on top of her.

As soon as the ingredient was added the couldron exploded violently. Everyone who had the sense to follow Harry's advice came out unscathed. Well all except Harry. A bit of metal embedded itself into his arm, just above the elbow. His brother and Weasley were covered in potion, which was causing nasty burns to form on their skin. Harry rolled off Daphne, hoisting her to her feet whilst holding onto his wound after he pulled the shard of metal out.

Snape swept over immediately to Harry and looked at his arm, noticing the deep gash he hiss out orders. "Hospital wing Mr Potter, and thirty points to Slytherin for protecting a student. Miss Greengrass please escort Mr Potter." Daphne nodded and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist as they departed from the room. Snape then rounded on the duo that caused the incident and vanished the potion off their bodies. No longer crying out in pain they gulped as Snape began to lay into them, berating their foolishness. "And forty points from Gryffindor for harming a student and not listening to instructions, Weasley, Potter."

Harry and Daphne had made the trip to the hospital wing in mostly silence. That was until, Harry staggered and almost collapsed on the staircase to the fourth floor, looking extremely pale. "Harry! Are you alright? I'm sorry! If you didn't protect me," Daphne was cut off but Harry shaking his head and starting up the stairs once more, she quickly ran to support him again. "Don't blame yourself, it was my fault for deciding to protect you in the first place." He staggered again, "leave me here, get Madam Pomfrey here, it will be faster, get her to bring some blood replenishing equipment."

Daphne nodded and sprinted down the hall as she heard Harry slide to the floor. Panicking and running quicker she threw the doors to the hospital wing open. Madam Pomfrey run out and saw the distraught girl. "Please, come quick! Harry is in the hallway bleeding heavily!" Gasped out the eleven year old red head. The matron ran passed the girl and gasped as she saw the young silver haired male in front of her. Levitating him into the wing she quickly closed his cut with magic and urged the barely conscious boy to take a potion.

The effect were immediate. Harry's skin began regaining color and his eyes didn't look so weary anymore. Soon he was moving slightly, refusing to go to sleep. Daphne stayed in the hospital wing with him. He was released an hour later with orders to take it easy. The good thing was as it was Friday. They walked into the great hall just as the food was being set on the table. Quickly grabbing seats Harry sat down and proceeded to uncharacteristically stuff his face.

"Wow Harry, slow down!" Exclaimed Tracey who was on the opposite side of the table. Harry didn't slow down as he flipped the girl off. Swallowing he gave her a pointed look. "Hey I just protected your best friend, took a six inch piece of metal out of my arm and almost passed out from blood loss. I think I have a right to eat like a pig." Tracey didn't have a come back to that so she engaged Daphne and Blaise in conversation, which Harry ignored.

Harry was broken from his memories by Daphne poking him in the side. He looked over to see the other girls finish eating and looking at him expectantly. "Sooo, what where you thinking about? We had been calling you for ages." Stated Tracey as Harry's eyes quickly refocused. Standing up Harry glanced at the girls and sighed. They were all looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "I was reminiscing, no need for concern." And with that Harry stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Later that night in the common room Harry could barely believe a whole week had gone by already. Reflecting back on it he smiled. Not even a week and he was already being hailed a prodigy. The only one who was keeping up was Granger and that was solely because of the theory, she couldn't put the power he could behind spells. He suddenly realized he hadn't written to Rose yet. Retrieving a quill and some parchment Harry quickly settled down and began to write.

**Dear Rose**

**How are you? Hogwarts is pretty amazing, better then I thought. Trust me when I say your going to be awed when you start in two years. You may think I'm writing to taunt you but you know I would never do that. I bet the two years you need to wait will go in the blink of an eye.**

**Anyway how are you doing? Is everything OK at home? I got a howler from dad, was pretty amusing. As for what house I'm in, well, I'm in Slytherin. It isn't so bad, just don't let people walk all over you because your a half blood. I'm surprised another howler hasn't come because I'm a Slytherin. Edward said he sent a letter saying I was, oh well.**

**Already been in the hospital wing due to Ed's ineptitude at potions. Made a cure for boils potion explode somehow and I got a six inch shard of metal in my arm. Wasn't very pleasant I can tell you.**

**Have you snuck any books out of our library recently? Its always good to get a big head start, I have already been called a prodigy in charms. Guess I have mother's talent in it. Transfiguration is interesting. The books really don't explain it well. Trust me when I say its all about the intent. You have to visualize and have the will to transform an object. DADA sucks, badly, the teacher is useless.**

**I'm not sure if I'm coming home for Christmas. If I do you are going to be the only reason I return. Chalice says hello by the way. I think she misses you, but is to stubborn to admit it. I miss you as well.**

**By the way please do not open this in front of the adults. Would be pretty awkward to explain why you receive letters. Apparently I made mother cry at the train station. Is this true? That what the howler on Monday said anyway. If so please apologize to her on my behalf. The howler was quite amusing from what I heard, I just set it on fire a few seconds after the screaming started. A stupid thing to send a howler about.**

**Tell me what happens at home Rose, I promise to write again soon.**

**Harry Potter.**

Harry quickly folded the letter up and walked out of the common room. He had an hour to get to the owlery and back before curfew. Walking briskly up to the great hall and proceeding to the west tower, Harry quickly located a suitable owl. Tying the letter to its leg he told the owl who to search for and gave it an owl treat he had stolen from Draco. The owl hooted happily before it took off into the sky.

Harry watched it fly into the sky before turning around and hurrying back to his common room. He looked at his watch and saw he had about thirty minutes to get back. Harry looked around and gathered up some dead mice then jogged back to the great hall and began to descend the stairs into the dungeons. He stopped three corridors away from the common room entrance when he stopped suddenly. He spun round looking down an empty corridor. He shrugged and turned away, slowly walking to his destination when he was grabbed from behind and yanked into a class room.

Nymphadora Tonks was a clumsy, happy go lucky Hufflepuff. Always giving a willing smile and making a joke or two. She took her studies very seriously, hoping to join the auror corps as soon as she left Hogwarts. She never really thought about the opposite sex. Being a metamorphmagus had that effect. Boys always wanted her to turn into someone else, never bothering to get to know what she really looked like. She hadn't shown anyone but her mother and father what she looked like for the past four years.

This ended up leading her train of thought to the twin of the famous Edward Potter, Harry. She was stunned when he changed his hair and eye color to match his house colors when he walked to the Slytherin table. It was the first time she had actually seen another metamorph before and it made her swell a bit with happiness, knowing that she wasn't alone in that aspect of magic. Sighing she stood up from her position near the lake and headed back to the castle.

She was stunned when she saw the object of her thoughts open the doors to the great hall just as she was approaching it. Making a split second decision she decided to follow him. Casting a disillusionment charm over herself she quickly followed the boy. She had been tailing him for a while when he suddenly stopped and spun around looking back down the hallway. She froze, a mere boy of eleven had sensed a disillusionment, granted she had been following for a while but still. The rumors were correct, this kid was a prodigy. She saw him turn around and walk slowly. She crept closer to him and as he walked by a door she grabbed him and dragged him into the room.

Harry felt his back hit a wall and the foreign hand leave his arm. Spinning around he saw the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Standing at five foot five with long lavander hair, that reached to the small of her back and pink eyes with a curvy figure, Harry guessed her to be sixth or seventh year, a Hufflepuff, given the crest on her uniform. "Well I must say this is a turn around, isn't it meant to be Slytherins dragging Hufflepuffs into class rooms not the other way around?" Asked Harry bluntly and he prepared to flick his wrist, prepared to send his wand to his hand if necessary. The woman hadn't drawn hers yet and maybe he could get out of the situation peacefully.

Tonks studied the boy in front of her, he stood at four foot eleven average height for an eleven year old, then again, nothing could be correct about this boy his now, silver hair and green eyes were reversed from earlier. She watched him shift his wrist slightly and make a quip about it being the opposite way around. She was shocked at his apparent ease, he wasn't worried at all. "Shouldn't you be scared kid? A seventh year has just hauled you into a class room and your alone." She watched the first year look at her and smile, seemingly completely at ease.

"I'm not particularly worried, if you intended on harming me your wand would be out by now. I assume we are going to chat so I'll kick things off. Hey I'm Harry Potter, that can't be your natural hair and eye color, seriously, well if it is then awesome I think it looks cool." With that Harry changed his eye and hair color to match, except making his hair short and spiky. Tonks laughed at him, a high melodious laugh. "Observant, and thanks for the compliment, glad people like my metamorphs. Though I do think the color specifics make you look girly. By the way I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks I hate my first name." Harry gaped and began laughing with her.

"Yeah I imagine I look like a poof, nice name, surname that is, I doubt your the type of girl who does things like that. But your also a metamorph you say? Prove it." Stated Harry as he stared at Tonks. He then watched her hips widen slightly, her breasts become smaller and her hair turn to a fiery red. "Well thats proof enough for me. So, is this the only reason you dragged me into a deserted room. We really need to get back before curfew starts." Tonks looked at the watch on his hand and cursed. She hadn't realized it was so late.

"Damn I didn't realize the time. Look we really need to talk sometime. Its really exciting to meet someone like myself. Could we meet up tomorrow? Say the library at noon?" Harry took in Tonks' posture, she was uncomfortable, he didn't understand why. Looking at her hopeful face Harry just nodded in agreement. He watched the beautiful woman let off a beaming smile, change back to the way she was before and give him a bone crushing hug, all within five seconds.

Thanking Harry quickly, Tonks ran out of the room, well attempted to, she tripped over a stray speck of dust. Picking herself up she left, leaving a highly amused Harry to walk out of the room and to the common room. Muttering the password and walking through the door, he was once again, tackled by an excitable Daphne. "Harry! Where did you go?" Asked the red head. Harry rolled his eyes the girl and pushed her off him and picked himself up from the floor. Hoisting her up he replied. "Well I was on my way to the owlery to owl my sister, then on the way back I got kidnapped by a seventh year Hufflepuff, because she wanted to talk, then I walk through the door and get flying tackled by you."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Damn! I knew I was forgetting something! I promised to write to Astoria!" With that the girl ran off up the stairs to the girls dorms. Harry watched, mentally slapping his forehead. Why were girls so hard to understand at his age? Would he understand them at all? He decided to turn in early after finishing his transfiguration essay.

Chalice slithered out from the bed when he shut his door to his dormitory and hissed out. _"Chalicccce I have food."_ Harry watched as his baby serpent slid across the room and devoured the five dead mice he had chucked towards her. He watched her eat them all whole before giving a satisfied hiss. _"Thank you massssster, I was getting hungry, pity they were dead though."_

Harry shrugged apologetically. _"Sssssorry, once I know a freezing or sssstunning ssssspell, then you can practiccce hunting on them."_ Harry lay down on the bed, casting a colloportus on the door, to ensure no one walked in, allowing the snake free movement around the room. He bought out his half finished essay and began to complete it.

Half an hour later he put down the completed piece of work and watched as Chalice decided to use his lap as a pillow. He bought out a standard book of spells that he had borrowed from the library and flipped to the blasting section. He needed a more powerful offensive spell then flipendo, though it was fun sending his opponent on his ass.

He continued reading well into the night, stroking Chalice unconsciously, getting a contented hiss from the serpent. A blasting curse that caught his eye was called Frendo. It was apparently the weaker version of confringo, which was published in older spell books. Instead of blasting through and into things, this spell hit the target with a crushing force. Not enough to kill a human but enough to bruise or break bones. Deciding he couldn't practice in his dorm Harry decided to find a empty class room before he met up with that Hufflepuff, Tonks, tomorrow. Deciding to turn in early he stripped to his underwear and crawled into bed, Chalice curled up beside him.

Pounding on Harry's door shook him from his sleep. "Harry, time to get up or you'll have to wait three hours for lunch! Breakfast will be over in ten minutes!" Casting the tempus spell he noticed it was almost ten in the morning. Sliding out of bed and pulling his robes and grabbing his spell book he unlocked the door and saw Tracey and Daphne waiting for him. "Thanks for the wake up call, lets go." A small hiss came from the bed as Chalice quickly slid up his leg and wrapped around his torso. Shaking his head as Tracey stroked his torso, from where small hisses of pleasure came from, he lead the girls down stairs.

They departed from the great hall at half past ten. "So Harry, what have you got planned for today?" Asked Tracey inquisitively as they wandered outside towards the edge of the forbidden forest. It had taken a while but Tracey and Daphne had been persistent enough to crack through Harry's outer shell. It was a small crack, but he would now hold some semblance of a conversation with them.

"Well I'm meeting a Hufflepuff seventh year at noon. She is a metamorph like myself. If I'm lucky I could coax her into teaching me some more advanced spells. After that I'm going to practice the blasting curse, Frendo. Powerful enough to bruise bones. Thought it would be a good offensive spell. What about you two?" Asked Harry in his usual controlled voice.

The two girls looked at each other and sighed. "We need to catch up with our homework. When do you do yours anyway, we see you working in the common room but that isn't enough time to complete everything." Questioned the two girls. Harry glanced at the pair of them before leaning again the outer most tree of the forest, staring at the sky. Shrugging he just muttered, "Do it in my dorm before bed. Relaxes the brain and I sleep easier."

The girls accepted the answer and the conversation moved to more mundane things, like witch weekly. Harry, of course, was not interested in this whatsoever and the girls knew better then to try and include him as they would just get blanked. Chalice emerged from the sleeve of his arm and slithered over to Daphne, flicking her tongue over the girl's lap, before hissing in content and curling up on the girl and gentle hisses came from the creature, signifying its slumber. Tracey looked on in surprise, Daphne smiled happily, petting the snoozing creature and Harry just dozed.

This carried on for the next hour. The girls were heavily engrossed in conversation when suddenly a mutter was heard from Harry and the time and date appeared above their heads, reading twenty to twelve. Harry got up and stretched, Chalice, noticing her master's movement quickly slithered around his torso again. "Well, I'm off to meet Tonks at the library, I suggest you two get started with the homework, maybe I'll help you once I get back." With that Harry walked off, leaving the two girls to jog to catch up with him.

They split up at the great hall, the girls heading down towards the dungeons, whilst Harry ascended the stairs to the library. He slid through the door at five to twelve and waited patiently for the young woman he was meeting to show up. Taking a seat next to the entrance so he was easily spotted by her he pulled out his book and began to read about the spell he would be practicing later. Madam Pince smiled at him as she passed and he nodded back politely. He had gotten on her good side by inquiring about the library on his first actual day.

Time flew quickly when Tonks arrived. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them. Harry actually started to warm up to the bubbly woman. It was hard not to, with her easy going and constantly happy attitude. Soon enough the time rolled around to half past one and the both headed to the great hall, still chatting amicably. Well Tonks was chatting, Harry was just happy listening to what the older metamorph had to say.

After saving her from falling down the stairs when a cat tripped her over Harry decided to finally ask the question that plagued him. "Tonks, I was wondering, could you help me with my school work? Its just I would prefer to learn a few higher tier spells to make sure I pass this year." The older metamorph looked complacent for a while before smiling at the younger one. Grabbing him into a hug, crushing his face into her breasts she spoke. "Of course I'll help you. It won't be much though as I'm studying for my NEWTs and I want to become an auror. I'll contact you with a time and place though." Harry just nodded in understanding before finally removing his head from her chest, blushing slightly.

Tonks noticed this and realized where his face had just been. She winked back, causing him to flush slightly harder, before his occumlency training kicked in again and it rapidly vanished, leaving him with a nonchalant look. Pushing open the doors to the great hall they were met with stares. It took a couple of seconds for the morphing duo to realize why they were staring. It wasn't common you saw a first year Slytherin hanging out with a seventh year Hufflepuff, also the fact they looked similar didn't help.

Tonks waved goodbye to Harry and walked to the Hufflepuff table to join her friends. Harry nodded in return and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, since he couldn't spot Daphne or Tracey anywhere. After he had finished lunch he grabbed a bag from the end of the table and scooped some food into it, afterwards heading to the dungeon. Entering the common room he noticed Daphne and Tracey huddled in a corner.

Walking over to them he tapped them on the shoulder. Both girls jumped as he whispered into their ears. "Meet me in my room." They spun round to see Harry stood behind them. Ten minutes later Harry was reviewing their essays, while they ate the food he had bought them. A few minor corrections here and them and he handed it back to them. "You are doing OK so far, I think this would be marked as an EE, you don't really need my help, you are both fully capable of doing this." Spoke Harry as he lay down on his bed chalice curled up in her new 'nest', as she called it, under his bed. Harry wondered how Rose had reacted to his letter.

The day had started off slow for young Rose Potter. She hadn't spoken to her father since the departing of the Hogwarts express. She hadn't had much contact with Lily either, preferring to day dream the days away, remembering the times with Harry. She remembered the way he comforted her when she was sad, the way he looked at her when he was proud. In many ways Harry was like a father to her, given her dad paid more attention to Edward then anything.

She was having breakfast, listening to James and Lily discussing how well they thought Edward was doing at school. Harry wasn't mentioned once, but then again Harry hadn't been mentioned after the argument her mum and dad had after he sent that howler to school. She was just about to left the table when a hoot came from the window. The family looked over to see a owl fly through the window and land in front of Rose, holding its leg out. Rose recognized the writing immediately and was about to open it when a small piece of parchment dropped in front of her.

Picking up the piece of paper she read it. On it where the words, "do not open in front of the family." She tucked the letter into her pocket and took her cutlery to the sink before leaving the kitchen. Just as she got to the door she heard her father call out to her. "Hey Rosie," here she shuddered, she hated that nickname. "Who sent you the letter?"

"I was told not to open it in front of anyone, and if you can't recognize your son's had writing then there is something wrong with you." Replied the younger red head haughtily as she continued to walk out of the room. This got Lily's attention immediately as her daughter left the room. With a wave of her wand she cleaned the rest of the table and followed the younger female out of the room, leaving a bewildered James reading the daily prophet, wondering what he had done to upset his only daughter.

Rose quickly walked into her room and shut the door. Hastily opening the letter she began to read, a content smile on her face knowing her brother hadn't forgotten about her. She looked at the howler part and giggled, however she was also worried. Edward had indeed sent a letter home saying Harry was a Slytherin and James was about to march straight to Hogwarts himself, only to be stopped by her mother. He then decided to send a howler, except Rose had conveniently borrowed Godric earlier to send a letter to Sirius.

Shaking herself out of her reverie she got off the bed and opened the door to find her mother. She was intensely surprised to see her mother about to knock on the door. "Mum? What are you doing here?" Asked the younger red head inquisitively. Lily looked at her daughter and saw the small smile on her face, making the older red head relax. Evidently the letter was a good one in her daughters view. "Mum, Harry said he is sorry for making you cry on the platform." Spoke up Rose once again.

Lily smiled, partially at the young girl's happier voice, and partially because her son felt the need to say sorry. "Thats alright, it wasn't his fault, maybe he just had something on his mind?" Asked Lily as she looked at the thoughtful face of her only daughter. Rose remembered back to the train station and shook her head. "I don't think thats it mum, he said good bye to me before he left. He also hates dad now, understandable since he got a howler on the first morning of school."

Lily frowned sadly. "To be honest, I think your brother has disliked James greatly for a long time, he seems cold to me as well sometimes." Rose just looked at her mother incredulously, she thought her mother was smart, how could she not of figured this out yet? "Mum, have you ever wondered why Harry seems to dislike you two so much? I know your smart, figure it out, I did." This caught the mother of three's attention, however Rose had already shut her door again, leaving her confused mother on the hall way.

**A//N OK, something just doesn't feel right about this chapter to be perfectly honest.**

**But anyway I've posted it up and to be honest I want your opinion. Is it crap or not? If it is I'll pull it down and do a rewrite. Telling me where I messed up would also be a big bonus. Like I said I am not happy with this chapter what so ever.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter more then I did writing it, was extremely hard for me to do so. Just didn't seem to flow.**

**Pairings are undetermined. Me and Hakkyou no yami are currently bouncing ideas off of each other. Been a few unique ones but I'm not entirely sure if they will be used or not.**

**OK I'm sure you'll have some questions. I'll answer them now to make sure I cover the more probable ones**

**Q1: Why didn't Snape just heal Harry**

**A1: Well to be honest Snape still holds a grudge on James, therefore he will not actively help out Harry until later, when he can look past his resentment, if he can look past it.**

**Q2: You are making Harry open up to fast.**

**A2: Trust me, I used to be pretty cold, but the personality I use as a base for Daphne is my best female friend, and she broke my shell within two weeks.**

**Q3: Why bash James so much.**

**A3: Well to be honest James wasn't much of a saint. A bully, arrogant, cocky. I hate people like that. Plus with one of his boys as famous as they are, it doesn't take much for people to slip back into old ways.**

**I think I covered everything. Like I say at the end of every chapter I am dyslexic, so spelling and grammar mistakes? Extremely sorry, I weeded out all the big ones I could find.**

**Also, a big Kudos to every writer with a decent Harry Potter fic, honestly this is the hardest story I have ever written, and I love writing it.**


End file.
